


Soft and Warm

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Harry Potter, Harry/Hermione,If you ask me plainly I would gladly say/I'd like to have you round just for them rainy days/I like the touch of your hand, the way you make no demands/Our love is easy
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Soft and Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9883456#cmt9883456

Neither of them has known stability or easy or no demands in... well longer than they really remember.

But together—just the two of them—it's easy because they know each other, they love each other, they have no desire to change each other, but only want to be together. No demands, just peace _(warm, soft hands held close; soft, blurry rain falling against the windows; quiet understanding and warm drinks and cozy sweaters)_.


End file.
